Miedo
by bruxi
Summary: Porque cuando atrapada en una tela de araña es demasiado difícil luchar para desasirse de los hilos. El miedo a ser devorado es lo suficientemente grande como para impedir liberarte siquiera. [Fic participante en la actividad "Los Ángeles del Fandom" del foro "¡Siéntate!] [Rated T por temática oscura]


**¡YAHOI! Aquí yo de nuevo, participando en una actividad del sexy foro ¡Siéntate!. Sí, ya, lo sé, debo cosas.**

 **Lo sé.**

 **Pero los que me conocéis sabéis que poco puedo resistirme a los retos y actividades de este sensual forín. Así que, porfi, dadle una oportunidad a este OS que he creado con todo mi corazón.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Hora de publicación:** 19:00. Hora peninsular española.

* * *

 **Miedo**

* * *

Es noche cerrada cuando la puerta se abre y ella se estremece sobre la cama de matrimonio, encogida y envuelta entre las mantas, intentando así ocultarse, fundirse con las telas que la recubren para que nadie note que ahí, tumbado y temblando de miedo, hay un pequeño y frágil ser humano.

Ha esperado despierta, alerta, por si a él se le da por hacer una ronda por la habitación donde los niños duermen, tranquilos y ajenos, al menos durante unas cuantas horas, al infierno que vive su madre. Por nada del mundo permitiría que algo perturbara el sueño de sus niños; ellos eran lo único que tenía, lo único que la mantenía cuerda y atada al mundo de los vivos.

Lo único que impedía que se dejara ir entre los brazos de la muerte.

Contiene la respiración cuando oye los pasos por el pasillo. Los cuenta: uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… Respira aliviada cuando llega a los diez. Ha pasado de largo de la habitación de los niños. Escucha ahora ruidos en el cuarto de al lado, el baño. Cierra los ojos cuando la cadena irrumpe el asfixiante silencio que envuelve la casa y ella ruega porque el ruido no haya despertado a sus retoños.

Sōta difícilmente podría hacer nada, ni siquiera salir de la cuna por sí mismo, apenas es un bebé. Pero Kagome sí podría ir junto a ella, podría desafiarlo, gritarle e incluso hacer de escudo para defenderla.

Ahoga un sollozo al oír ahora el pomo de la puerta de la habitación principal moverse. Se encoge todavía más, en posición fetal, todavía tapada hasta la cabeza con las mantas. Intenta regular su respiración a pesar de que puede sentir el pulso latirle con desesperación en los oídos, el sudor recorriendo cada poro de su piel.

―Palomita…. ―Se muerde el labio inferior y convierte las manos en puños contra su pecho, tratando por todos los medios de no llorar. La voz de él ha sonado rasposa, ronca y algo sibilante, seguramente producto de los litros de alcohol que acabará de consumir.

Otro sueldo más dilapidado, piensa ella, con amargura. Ahora tendrá que hacer horas extras en el hospital para compensarlo, tendrá que dejar a sus hijos con alguna niñera improvisada, porque por nada del mundo los dejaría con él.

Siente como las sábanas son removidas y se queda rígida como una estatua, no atreviéndose a mover ni un solo músculo.

Nota sus manos, callosas y ásperas, tomarla de los hombros y voltearla hasta dejarla boca arriba. Un dedo se pasea por su rostro, repasando su mejilla y el borde de uno de sus párpados. La otra se mete bajo la blusa del pijama, apretando su costado, y ella se muerde la mejilla con fuerza, evitando el grito de dolor que quiere escapar de entre sus labios.

―No fue mi culpa, palomita. Sabes que no. ¿De quién fue, palomita?―Abre los ojos y lo mira. Una sonrisa algo paternalista adornando aquel rostro masculino por el que alguna vez se comportó como una estúpida, rogando porque esos labios la besaran como si fuera la única mujer sobre la tierra.

Sueños de niña que acabaron rotos en mil pedazos en cuanto la tuvo en su poder.

―Mía―contestó ella, tragando saliva. Luchó por controlar su impulso de golpearlo para alejarlo de su cuerpo cuando aquellos mismos labios que ahora tanto aborrece se pasean por su cuello impunemente, provocándole más asco y repugnancia que otra cosa.

―Así es, palomita. ―Un sollozo queda atrapado en su garganta cuando la parte de arriba de su pijama es arrancada, así como los pantalones y su ropa interior. Ya no se niega a esos encuentros. Sabe que si lo hace no será ella la única que pague. Ahora tiene dos tesoros que proteger.

Pero ¿es esta la manera correcta de hacerlo, de protegerlos? Se pregunta mientras siente cómo aquel hombre que creyó amar alguna vez la desgarra por dentro, hasta el punto de hacerle creer que la partirá en dos de un momento a otro.

―Dime que te gusta, palomita. ―Desvía la vista a un lado, incapaz de responder―. ¡Vamos, venga! Di que te gusta, zorra. ―Encoge las piernas al tiempo que él la toma con fuerza de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo.

―M-me gusta―balbucea, en un hilo de voz. Él sonríe con satisfacción y no puede más que sentirse aliviada cuando la cosa no pasa de ahí. Esta será una de las veces tranquilas, como las llama ella. Hay otras en las que no se contenta solo con obligarla a tener sexo con él, sino también a aguantar los golpes que le propina cuando ve que ella no responde a sus caricias, a sus estímulos.

Parece que la cantidad de alcohol esa noche es la suficiente como para mantener su cerebro aletargado y ajeno al mundo que lo rodea.

Al fin, después de lo que a ella le parecen horas, horas eternas e interminables, él se deja caer sobre ella, su asquerosa respiración dándole en el cuello; se siente pegajoso entre sus piernas y las ganas de vomitar aumentan. Con desesperación, no importándole ya despertarlo y que la emprenda a golpes nuevamente con ella, se lo saca de encima y sale corriendo en dirección al baño, encerrándose en el mismo.

Abre el agua de la ducha y se mete en la bañera, dejando que el líquido transparente y frío se lleve todo rastro de su tacto, de su toque, sobre su piel. Coge el gel y se vierte medio bote encima, empezando a restregarse desesperada con las manos, sintiéndose afortunada porque él no haya notado su ausencia en la cama.

Bendito alcohol, piensa, por una vez.

El ruido de la puerta del baño abriéndose la pone en alerta de nuevo, dejándola sin respiración. Empieza a temblar descontroladamente, no puede evitarlo.

―¿Mami?―Se relaja de nuevo cuando no es él, sino su pequeña niña quién aparece en el cuarto de baño, con su pijama rosa de mariposas y su osito de peluche fuertemente apretado contra su pequeño cuerpecito. Los ojos color chocolate de su hija se muestran horrorizados al verla.

Ríe para sí misma, con amargura. ¿Qué tan patética se ve? ¿Cómo puede llamarse a sí misma una madre cuando hace a su hija presenciar tamaño espectáculo rocambolesco?

Pero Kagome no dice nada. Se limita a cerrar la puerta del baño con el mayor de los sigilos, sabiendo que su padre puede despertarse en cualquier momento. Va hacia el toallero y coge la toalla grande. No dice nada cuando ella misma mete sus piececitos en la bañera, mojando la parte baja de su pijama y con sus propias manos cierra la llave del agua.

Luego, sin inmutarse porque ella está desnuda, empapada, rota y llena de cardenales, Kagome envuelve la toalla alrededor de sus hombros y la abraza por el cuello, fuerte.

Y ella quiere llorar, como tantas veces lo ha hecho ya.

¿Cuánto más podrá aguantar? ¿Cuánto más podrá soportar ver a su hija cuidar de ella cuando debería ser al contrario? ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrá seguir mintiéndose a sí misma?

¿Cuánto más, Naomi? Se pregunta, mientras sus propios brazos envuelven el pequeño cuerpo de su niña contra ella, prometiéndole en silencio que, un día, todo estará bien.

Que un día podrán salir de aquella casa, de aquel infierno al que ella misma se condenó y condenó a sus hijos, aunque en aquel tiempo ni siquiera lo supiera.

Un día, tendría el suficiente valor para irse.

Un día, se promete, su hija podrá reír sin tener que ser fingido. Un día, se dice, Kagome podrá ser feliz y Sōta el niño sonriente que parece estar destinado a ser.

Pero de momento, eso no puede ser posible. Porque cuando quedas atrapado en una tela de araña es demasiado difícil luchar para desasirse de los hilos.

El miedo a ser devorado es lo suficientemente grande como para impedirte intentar liberarte siquiera.

 **Miedo**

* * *

 **Bueno, no hay mucho qué decir, la verdad. La temática que escogí creo que está bien clara y, aunque no estoy segura de haber sabido plasmarla en su totalidad, espero haber logrado al menos hacer algo decente. Vosotros opináis xD.**

 **Dejadme un review y me lo contáis. Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí. Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


End file.
